


No Masquerade

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth time's the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: B5 - A5, with information from the Season 8 graphic novels  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Costumes"

He'd mistaken her before, but not this time.

When she'd marched into his crypt, all mechanical, his eyes and nose too swollen to know her for herself. His lips knew better, though.

When she came down the stairs after he'd lost all reason to expect her, the day she was alive beyond hope or reason.

When her knife cut him free from the First's bonds, her shoulder startlingly solid, warm beneath his hand.

Spike smiled inside, watching the blond head dance across the Roman nightclub. He feigned dismay – let Angel think the worst. No masquerade could veil his eyes again.


End file.
